


Underneath Your Clothes

by princess_seb_hulk



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 16:51:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15999383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princess_seb_hulk/pseuds/princess_seb_hulk
Summary: The reason why Carlos was wandering around the garage in Nico's top.





	Underneath Your Clothes

**Author's Note:**

> So I saw the picture of Carlos in the garage with the 27 visible and my mind ran away with itself....

Pressed naked against the wall of Nico's cool down room, Carlos glances down watching Nico lap messily around his cock, feeling desire shoot through him with every lick. He threads his hands in the Germans hair trying to get him to hurry up, both of them due in the garage soon. Nico though being the cheeky shit that he is has other plans. He’s taking his time seemingly unaware of his surroundings or time restraints. Carlos wraps his fingers round the strands of blond hair and gives them a sharp pull as he hisses, “Get a move on.” Nico removes his mouth with a loud pop before giving him one of those smirks that Carlos can’t decide if he likes or wants to smack off his face. “Don’t worry, cos you find me so irresistible I can always make you come quickly.” Carlos tries to look unimpressed but when Nico raises his eyebrow and wiggles it, he can’t help but laugh.

Guiding Nico’s mouth back to his leaking cock he groans as his talented tongue teases him. When Nico slides his mouth deeper around, he starts to lose himself to the familiar sensations of his impending orgasm. He watches as Nico wraps his fingers around his own huge cock roughly stroking himself at the same time and its enough to make him fall over the edge while moaning his lovers name. Nico hungrily swallows around him, groaning as he follows finding his own release. They take a moment to compose themselves before Nico stands and wraps his arms around the Spaniard.

They’re both startled when they hear a frantic team member bang on the door shouting at Nico that he’s late and his presence is needed elsewhere. Frowning they untangle themselves from each other reluctantly. They can hear shouting from Carlos' mechanics panicking about his sudden disappearance, causing him to hastily pull his underwear and overalls back on. Grateful that the humid heat gives him an excuse for the flush on his cheek, Carlos gives Nico one last kiss before turning and slipping out the door. Its only when Nico watches him retreat down the corridor his lust filled brain processes that Carlos has accidentally picked up his top and he’s currently walking through the garage with the 27 prominent. Shit. 


End file.
